depositaryofandomcom_tl-20200214-history
W3 Consortium
World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) W3C W3C By Region All Australia Österreich (Austria) België (Belgium) Botswana Brasil (Brazil) 中国 (China) Suomi (Finland) Deutschland (Germany) Ελλάδα (Greece) France Magyarország (Hungary) भारत (India) Éire (Ireland) ישראל (Israel) Italia (Italy) にほん (Japan) 한국 (Korea) Lesotho Lëtzebuerg (Luxembourg) المغرب (Morocco) Namibia Nederland (Netherlands) Россия (Russia) Sénégal España (Spain) South Africa Swatini (Swaziland) Sverige (Sweden) United Kingdom Standards Participate Membership About W3C Site Navigation Standards Web Design and Applications Web Architecture Semantic Web XML Technology Web of Services Web of Devices Browsers and Authoring Tools … or view all Web for All W3C A to Z Accessibility Internationalization Mobile Web eGovernment Developing Economies Community and Business Groups Current Groups Proposed Groups Working Groups Specifications by group Participant guidebook Member-only Home Join a Group Get Member Account Skip News W3C Expands Presence at WWW 2012 to Increase Community Engagement 27 March 2012 | Archive W3C invites developers, business, government, media, analysts, and all who attend the 2012 World Wide Web Conference to participate in the expanding W3C Track and learn how the Open Web Platform is transforming industry and society. W3C's activities at the conference this year, from 16-20 April at the Lyon Convention Center in France, include: Tim Berners-Lee Keynote (and participation in Workshops and a Panel) W3C Tutorial Track (NEW!), four half-day presentations on CSS3 in Style, Accessibility in Tomorrow's Web, Developing Mobile Web Applications, Open Data in Practice W3C Track: Camp-style half-day interactive discussions with W3C experts and Web users on Web Security and Privacy, and HTML5 Games A number of W3C staff will be on hand to discuss HTML5, CSS, and other technologies of the Open Web Platform. Attendees can also learn about W3C online training and participation in W3C Community Groups, and meet representatives of the new W3C France Office. The France Office and Inria will have a booth (number 54) in the exhibition area at the Lyon Convention Center. Read the full press release for details and see you in Lyon. Call for Participation in The Graphical Web 2012 20 April 2012 | Archive Developers and designers are excited by the ability to use the graphical features of all modern browsers - Canvas, SVG, CSS, WebGL, and HTML5 video and audio. W3C is proud to support The Graphical Web 2012, which is both the first in a new international conference series on Open Web Graphics and the 10th conference on Scalable Vector Graphics, 11-14 September 2012. This year, the conference returns to Switzerland and the site of the first SVG Open. ETH Zürich will be hosting the conference at its Hönggerberg campus. Members of the W3C SVG Working Group, including W3C Team members Chris Lilley and Doug Schepers, will be attending the conference. The SVG Working Group will also brief attendees on recent developments around the SVG specification, including SVG2 and integration with CSS3 and HTML5. The conference includes a day of instructional courses. The deadline for presentation abstracts and course outlines is 7 May. Learn more about the W3C Graphics Activity. W3C Invites Implementations of Web IDL 19 April 2012 | Archive The Web Applications Working Group invites implementation of the Candidate Recommendation of Web IDL. This document defines an interface definition language, Web IDL, that can be used to describe interfaces that are intended to be implemented in web browsers. Web IDL is an IDL variant with a number of features that allow the behavior of common script objects in the web platform to be specified more readily. How interfaces described with Web IDL correspond to constructs within ECMAScript execution environments is also detailed in this document. It is expected that this document acts as a guide to implementors of already-published specifications, and that newly published specifications reference this document to ensure conforming implementations of interfaces are interoperable. Learn more about the Rich Web Client Activity. Incubator Group Report: Towards a Semantic Decision Representation Format 17 April 2012 | Archive The W3C Decisions and Decision-Making Incubator Group has published their final report. The mission of the Decisions and Decision-Making Incubator Group, part of the Incubator Activity, was to determine the requirements, use cases, and a representation of decisions and decision-making in a collaborative and networked environment suitable for leading to a potential standard for decision exchange, shared situational awareness, and measurement of the speed, effectiveness, and human factors of decision-making. The Incubator Group explored the question over the last year, including use cases, requirements and formats for representing decisions in a machine-understandable format. A standardized decision format would allow the decisions that occur everyday to be managed, archived, shared, and tracked. Two key benefits include the ability to expand and advance the meaningful use of web linked data, as well as the ability to tie-in domain knowledge to provide decision context. The final report captures the major accomplishments and results of the incubator group and ends with a recommendation to transition into a W3C Working Group for the establishment of a Decision Markup Language (DecisionML). This publication is part of the Incubator Activity, a forum where W3C Members can innovate and experiment. This work is not on the W3C standards track. W3C Invites Implementations of CSS Backgrounds and Borders Module Level 3 17 April 2012 | Archive The Cascading Style Sheets (CSS) Working Group invites implementation of the Candidate Recommendation of CSS Backgrounds and Borders Module Level 3. CSS is a language for describing the rendering of structured documents (such as HTML and XML) on screen, on paper, in speech, etc. This draft contains the features of CSS level 3 relating to borders and backgrounds. It includes and extends the functionality of CSS level 2, which builds on CSS level 1. The main extensions compared to level 2 are borders consisting of images, boxes with multiple backgrounds, boxes with rounded corners and boxes with shadows. Learn more about the Style Activity. W3C Invites Implementations of CSS Image Values and Replaced Content Module Level 3 17 April 2012 | Archive The Cascading Style Sheets (CSS) Working Group invites implementation of the Candidate Recommendation of CSS Image Values and Replaced Content Module Level 3. CSS is a language for describing the rendering of structured documents (such as HTML and XML) on screen, on paper, in speech, etc. This module contains the features of CSS level 3 relating to the type and replaced elements. It includes and extends the functionality of CSS level 2, which builds on CSS level 1. The main extensions compared to level 2 are the generalization of the type to the type, several additions to the ‘’ type, a generic sizing algorithm for images and other replaced content in CSS, and several properties controlling the interaction of replaced elements and CSS's layout models. Learn more about the Style Activity. Two File API Working Drafts Published 17 April 2012 | Archive The Web Applications Working Group has published two Working Draft today: File API: Writer. This specification defines an API for writing to files from web applications. This API is designed to be used in conjunction with, and depends on definitions in, other APIs and elements on the web platform. Most relevant among these are File API and Web Workers. File API: Directories and System. This specification defines an API to navigate file system hierarchies, and defines a means by which a user agent may expose sandboxed sections of a user's local filesystem to web applications. It builds on File Writer API, which in turn built on File API, each adding a different kind of functionality. Learn more about the Rich Web Client Activity. More news… Talks and Appearances 2012-04-30 (30 APR) Discussion Panel panel features Phil Archer Open standards for open government? London, United Kingdom 2012-05-02 (2 MAY) Color Management in SVG2 by Chris Lilley Libre Graphics Meeting Vienna, Austria 2012-05-10 (10 MAY) HTML5 Implementation areas – future internet, mobile, connected devices – current and future version keynote by Dominique Hazaël-Massieux Future Internet Assembly 2012 Aalborg, Denmark 2012-05-11 (11 MAY) Network/Device API Panel panel features Dominique Hazaël-Massieux Mobilism 2012 Amsterdam, The Netherlands 2012-05-15 (15 MAY) Upgrade Your Website to HTML5 by Rajesh Lal Visual Studio Live Brooklyn, New York, USA Events 2012-04-16 (16 APR) – 2012-04-20 (20 APR) WWW 2012 Lyon, France 2012-04-22 (22 APR) – 2012-04-24 (24 APR) Global INET Geneva, Switzerland 2012-05-01 ( 1 MAY) – 2012-05-02 ( 2 MAY) Web Applications WG (WebApps) F2F meeting Mountain View CA USA Microsoft 2012-05-01 ( 1 MAY) – 2012-05-04 ( 4 MAY) Web Applications WG, Web Application Security WG, and HTML WG meetings Mountain View, California Microsoft 2012-05-02 ( 2 MAY) – 2012-05-05 ( 5 MAY) Libre Graphics meeting Vienna, Austria 2012-05-13 (13 MAY) – 2012-05-15 (15 MAY) AC Sophia-Antipolis 2012 Sophia-Antipolis, France 2012-05-25 (25 MAY) – 2012-05-26 (26 MAY) Sud Web 2012 Toulouse, France The World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) is an international community that develops open standards to ensure the long-term growth of the Web. Read about the W3C mission. Jobs Web Technologies Specialist Web Accessibility Specialist Web Accessibility Engineer W3C Blog W3C Incubator Activity, a post-mortem 19 April 2012 by Coralie Mercier Open Web Platform Weekly Summary - 2012-03-26 - 2012-04-01 10 April 2012 by Karl Dubost On the W3C Agenda: Headlights 2012 2 April 2012 by Jeff Jaffe Validators, Unicorn, and Other Software Unicorn validator HTML and markup validator CSS validator mobileOK checker W3C cheatsheet More Open Source Software W3C Member Testimonial Web3D Consortium The Web3D Consortium, like W3C, supports open standardization. Web3D's open standards for real-time 3D communication include X3D, a powerful and extensible XML-based ISO standard for 3D visual effects, behavioral modeling, interaction and interoperability. Web3D membership includes companies, institutions, working groups and individuals. Footer Navigation Navigation Home Standards Participate Membership About W3C Contact W3C Contact Help and FAQ Sponsor / Donate Site Map Feedback (archive) W3C Updates Copyright © 2012 W3C ® (MIT, ERCIM, Keio) Usage policies apply. A sourced reference lifted electronically from the Internet from the website Angmayakda 08:22, Abril 22, 2012 (UTC) Kaurian:AppendixO Kaurian:Computer Studies